The Keys To Heaven
by UnboundWings
Summary: Sora and Riku are caught doing dastardly deeds and are sent away to a Jesus camp! And who might be waiting there for them? A certain red haired and possibly bikini wearing old friend.... Fun little comedy, because I hate Jesus camps. .
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Even though I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney, I still made them do my bidding

**A/N:** I have multiple things to say. First, I completely dedicate this fic to my best friend

**Devon (PoisonAndCinderella**)

Who started me on the path of yaoi righteousness. This is my second fic posted; I have another one in progress right now. I know everyone told me not to do two at once but I couldn't resist posting this XD. It was hard. I hope you enjoy it

Also

**Ad:** DESPERATELY IN NEED OF BETA!!!!! IF INTERESTED PLZ EMAIL OR redo, & Review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously Sora, It'll be fine."

"I don't know Riku. This is all so new to me, I just….."

"Sora, it's time to grow up. Join the rest of the teenage world. If you ever want to ask her out you need to have some practice."

"Ok. Fine. I'll do it, but it's only for Kairi."

"Only for Kairi. No problem."

Sora sighed pitifully. He really didn't want to do this, but he wanted to be with Kairi. Every time he saw her his teenage boy hormones kicked in and he had to run or face being mocked. Recently he had confessed his feelings to his best friend Riku, who had immediately broke down laughing. Then he proceeded to tease him for a month until Sora refused to talk to him. However, Riku had now taken an interest in Sora and Kairi. He told Sora he simply wanted to hook his two best friends up, and then laugh about it. Sora had been inclined to refuse, but he wanted Kairi, bad. So here he was. In his room. With his best friend. ALONE. Sora looked up and opened his eyes. Riku was right in front of his face.

"UUUUWWWWAAAA!!! What the hell?!" Riku grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Relax man, I'm just getting ready."

"R-ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready to start practice you idiot." Riku began to lean towards Sora

"W-wait I thought you were gonna get someone for me to practice with."

"I did. Me." Sora went pale.

"YOU?! B-but…Riku…." Sora began to sweat. It was getting too hot in his room. He also realized he was blushing.

"'But Riku' what? I'm you're best friend remember? I'd never tell anyone about this or mock you for it. Besides, it's for Kairi, remember? If you start to get nervous, pretend I'm her."

By now Sora's cheeks had gone as red as Kairi's hair.

"Riku…I don't think…..this is…..maybe we should….mphf." Riku had placed his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Sora, shut up" Riku reached forward, grabbed Sora's shoulders, and pulled Sora towards him. Sora felt their lips brush as Riku's face came closer. All of a sudden his body felt like it was on fire. Heat raced from his fingertips to his mouth to his toes. It didn't matter anymore that Riku was a guy. His hormones kicked in and everything got even hotter. He feared if they parted fire would literally erupt from his lips. Sora let his hands get busy exploring Riku's wonderfully muscled body. Riku's eyes widened, but he didn't stop Sora. It felt so good for him too. They slowly pulled apart, letting the taste of the kiss linger between them. "Sora…I thought you've never kissed anyone before? You haven't been lying to me have you? Who did you-" Riku was cut off as Sora put a hand over his mouth.

"Riku, shut up." Sora removed his hand and kissed Riku again, all nervousness gone.

"Sora……we…..need……to talk…" Riku only managed to get in a few words between kisses. Riku was starting to blush.

"Talk about what? You said I needed practice, so I'm practicing." He kissed Riku again. Both boys were red as the sunset that was filtering through the window.

"Sora, I…." Sora stopped and looked directly at Riku. Riku had his eyes averted to the floor. Sora sat up on his knees and leaned toward Riku.

"Riku, what is it?"

"I…." Riku looked up into Sora's open and honest sapphire eyes. "I….." Riku came towards Sora. Sora reached up and put his arms around Riku's neck. Sora came up to meet Riku's lips. Footsteps sounded in the hall outside the door, but neither boy noticed until….

"SORA?! RIKU?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Ah, the innocence of young boys. They're so cute that way." The voice giggled as it bent over the black glass. A door slammed in the distance, echoing through the marble hallways. "If only I had a young boy to play with, one who was completely innocent." The voice tightened its hands around the chain it held on to. The door slammed louder this time. He turned. "Master! You're back early." The old man in the doorway let his eyes sharpen. "It is time. It is time for you to reveal who you truly are to him." The voice faltered. "But- you found him? He's still alive?" The old man smiled slightly. "Yes, but you need to go to retrieve him. You will find him here." The old man threw a card at the voice. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" asked the voice. The old man's smile grew wider. "Just a little gift from me to you. Good luck." The voice walked away, red shined as light flooded through a gap in the curtains. "Oh, Axel?" The voice turned. "This time, don't screw it up."

Roxas opened his eyes to a scene of devastation and horror. The land around him was scoured with pieces of houses and barns. The sky was still a dull gray that spread every direction across the sky. Just ten feet away was the white gate to his house. He started to sit up, then felt the world spin around him. Nausea gripped him in the pit of his stomach. He flipped over to retch on the tortured landscape before him. When he finished, he looked up at the ground behind him. There were five bodies scattered amongst the rubble. He retched again. His normally pale skin went even paler when he recognized one of the figures splayed on the ground. It was his uncle, Stlay.

Roxas fought to stand, and lost. So, he crawled over to the door his uncle was pinned under. His fingers fumbled for a pulse on the cold arm. His mind knew it was true, but his heart refused to accept it yet. His clear, blue eyes began to flow as he accepted the fact before him. His uncle was dead. His only relative was gone, and now he was homeless. "No….." He moaned softly. "No……NO!!" He began to punch the door on top of his uncle. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? Tell me why!" The tears on his face came faster by the second. He stood finally and turned to face the East. He began to run in that direction, as fast as he could manage. He only made it six strides before he collapsed from exhaustion. Still crying, he pounded his fist into the dirt. "Why……." He looked up once more at the blackened-gray sky, full of anger and despair. It had come to him at the wrong time and had let his emotions take the form of truth. At that time, the sky and Roxas were one and the same, both hated and both hating.

Then on the horizon, a little light shone down, and something became visible. It was a brown and cream building, with a gold piece on the top. _A cross_ thought Roxas faintly. _That means…a church!_ Roxas forced himself to his feet again, slowly this time. He limped towards the church, and the figure emerging from it. He wore the black robe of a minister, and held a book that shined golden in Roxas' vision. He looked like a messenger from God. The only thing was, he had bright red hair, long hair that hung down to his shoulders. The man smiled and opened his arms wide. He shouted something Roxas couldn't hear. Roxas came closer, eager to see what this heavenly figure would hold in store for him. The man came down off of the steps of the church onto the blackened land around it. Roxas was now dragging his feet to reach him. But he was close, so close! He smiled when he saw the figure coming towards him. _I must reach him first! To…..I don't know what, but I must!_

The man was only ten feet away when Roxas felt the last of his strength give way. He began to fall to the ground again, when the figure rushed up and caught him. Roxas looked into the man's face; he had beautiful, piercing, playful green eyes. They eyes were the only thing Roxas could see now; the rest was dark. "Father…please…tell me…your name….." Roxas croaked. The man leaned forward to whisper in his ear as the whole world turned black. "My name is…"

_Green eyes….._

"Aidel's Camp for Bi-Curious Boys? Have your children been straying from the path of God? Need a way to set them back on it? Then this summer camp is perfect for you?" The woman put down the flyer in her hand and looked across the desk at the minister. "I don't know Father. It sounds a little too convenient. My son starts this….experimenting…and this camp opens?" The man dragged his eyes from her wonderfully endowed bosom and smiled. "I can assure you m'am. Everything is quite alright. The camp is run by one of our top ministers. At only 21, Father Aidel is the youngest man to become a full fledged minister. He is our brightest and best. Our pride and joy. He will personally make sure your son is taken care of."

Sora could see that the man's gaze was slipping back to his mother's chest. Time to intervene. "Oh, dearest father, messenger of God." The man flinched slightly and turned to glare at Sora, who could have had a halo over his head. "Are you sure I will be cured at this…..camp? It felt so wrong what I was doing. I want to be sure that this will fix it." He blinked doe eyes. The minister's gaze narrowed, trying to see through his act.

"My son, all true believers in God will be forgiven for their sins. The almighty Lord will look into your soul and judge if you are to be forgiven. Father Aidel will help you to prepare for your test with Him." Sora smiled, sweet as strawberries.

"Thank you Father. The Lord smiles upon you for surely you are his most devoted disciple." The minister flinched again. Sora leaned back into his chair giving himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. As he zoned back into the real world he heard his mother say, "All right then sign him up. We'll be back on the 10th for the bus." She stood up and walked out the door.

"Sora?" The minister had that hard voice of his. One that he thought all God-fearing folk should obey. And all non-God-fearers too. Personally Sora just thought he sounded like he'd just gotten hard and someone had made him deflate so fast that you'd swear a balloon went flying by. The voice had never worked on him in the first place, never will. "May I speak with you alone for a moment?" Sora's mom poked her head back in the doorway.

"Alone? Is this necessary?" The minister's eyebrow came together with an audible click.

"Mrs., every step we take will be necessary for the cure of your son. If you wish the Lord to be merciful and remove this….._disease_…from him I suggest you do as we ask." Sora didn't like the man's tone. It had a hint of pissed off in it, and the way he'd said the word "disease"…. It made him so mad. Sora's mom however had flushed and was looking down.

"Father, forgive me. I know my son is in good hands. Speak with him as you wish."

"MOM!"

"Sora, do whatever Father William tells you to." She walked out of the room and shut the door. Sora pivoted slowly to face the minister. He was grinning like a wolf who had found a sheep.

"Sora, please sit down." All diplomacy.

"No."

"Please Sora, don't be argumentative."

"NO!"

"Sora!" Sora was shocked. He didn't think the man could yell. "Sit down now!" Sora sat. "Now listen to me. I don't know what it was you did, but you got yourself into this fix, and there's no easy way out of it. This camp will teach you and drill you in the proper ways of God. I personally come to inspect every week. There you will devote yourself whole to God and his teachings. There will be _no_ other boys there. Only you, yourself, and God. Now, I hope you've learned something young man."

Sora smiled, sweet as strawberries.


	2. One of those annoying Dream Sequences

**A/N:** yeah I know its been three months. I was away on vacation most of those months and had trouble uploading. I had already had a second and third chappie ready to go, but when I gave it to my beta she looked at me and said WTF? Then I looked at it again and said WTF??? So we both agreed that they needed to go, and thus I had to start from scratch.

**Disclaimer:** Like before, I don't own KH, KH:COM, KH2, or and other characters in this fiction. Square does (those tight lipped bastards)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream:_

I was lying on a sandy beach, wearing an unbuttoned collared shirt and a pair of kaki shorts. _Sounds nice._ The wind blew through my hair, and I could smell the salt in it. I dug my fingers into the warm sand around me. The sun shining down on me made me close my eyes and go lazy. It felt wonderfully like paradise. Paradise that was missing something. _Would that be me? It couldn't be me could it?_ The light that my eyelids were seeing darkened. I opened my eyes to find Riku standing in front of me wearing no shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. _Hello, gorgeous!_ His smile said worship me, love me, have sex with me, or your ass is mine, literally.

Hey, it's my dream sequence. _Don't you mean ours?_

He lied down beside me, in the sand and put his hands behind his head. I turned back up to the sun. We basked in it for a while like a pair of old turtles. _I am much sexier than a turtle._ Eventually his hand found its way to mine. I squeezed it tightly, but felt disappointed. There were a lot more things that my mind could think up for fun than just holding hands. _Sora!? That's my job. _Turning to look at him, I saw him smiling up at the sun. His eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at me. I blushed and looked away. He'd caught me staring. His hand let go of mine. I looked back over at him, worried I'd offended him. He was gone. Just up and vanished. Sitting up I quickly did a 360 scan around the beach, no Riku. I sat there forlornly, upset with myself for not being patient. Now he would never talk to me again. Tears fell.

Damn tears.

A hand reached out to wipe the tear away from my cheek.

Riku!

He shoved me in the chest so I fell back onto the sand. He fell on top of me. Our eyes met for one heart shattering second, and then he bent his neck and kissed the exposed skin in the v of my shirt. Pure happiness was all I could use to describe what I felt. _Pure pleasure, more like._ He proceeded to unbutton the rest of my shirt, kissing his way down as he went. It felt so nice. His hands were undoing my pants however, and I didn't want that. _Why not? You were thinking it a minute ago._ I put one of my hands behind his head, but let the other one stop him from undoing the rest of my pants. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head no. He kept going anyway. Suddenly, I was scared. Losing my virginity was something I did plan on doing before I was eighteen, but this was too soon. _Sixteen is close enough._ By now he had gotten my pants down to my knees and was kissing his way farther down. Pleasure completely forgotten, I panicked. I tried pushing him off, but he held on tight. I hit him in the back of the head multiple times, but then he pinned both of my arms to my sides. I fought him as hard as I could, but yet again he was to strong. _All those hours in the gym finally pay off. _I stopped for a second to look at him. He smiled a wolf's grin at me, then looked down at my lower half and then at each of his hands. I went cold. _Well, there was only one way left. _He began running his tongue down my sternum and stomach until his lips were right above the top of my underwear. I stopped breathing, he stopped moving. I went hard so fast that it hurt.

Stupid hormones.

He grabbed the waist band in his teeth, and started to peel back my undergarments, exposing the awaiting flesh beneath. Smiling up at me once more, he came down on top of my member.

_End of Dream_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sora woke up in a cold sweat. He suffered from a fit of cold shivers for a couple of minutes. _What the hell-?_ That dream had definitely placed itself in the #1 spot of weird dreams. It had started out fine, but that part at the end…. He hadn't wanted that. It was odd, because it felt like someone else had taken over the dream at that part. Shaking his head, Sora lay back down to sleep. _We're friends…just…friends. Not…lov- _

Sora started snoring loudly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat looking out the window, thinking about how nice a dream he'd had. Yet, Sora was in it. And he and Sora had been together.

Lovers

Riku smiled. _I'm gay? I think I can handle gay._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** just a last note. I actually had a dream like this, where I was Sora, but ti only went as far as the kiss on the chest. XD That's where I got the idea. It too placed itself on the top of my weirdest dreams list.


	3. Welcome To Camp!

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for doing a stupid dream sequence thinggy. I hate those too and we all know they're just for authors who are brain-dead, idea-less, or otherwise uncapable of coming up with a new chapter. I will never do that again.

So many things brought up in this chapter...all will be revealed soon though! Next chapter will be fun.

**Disclaimer:** I hereby state that i do not own the Character from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII or X. This is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus was ready to go on the 10th of June, but Sora was not.

"But mooooooooom, I don't want to go to camp!" cried the desperate Sora as he tightly clutched his bed post.

"So-ra" panted his mother as she pushed on the crowbar between the bedpost and her son. "You…ha-ve….to go" She shoved harder, and with a very audible pop, Sora went flying backward form the bed. He sat up from the floor and rubbed the back of his head where it hit the wall. His mother brought the crowbar up to par with his nose. His eyes widened considerably.

"Go…or…" she left the threat hanging. He scrambled up and grabbed his back while dashing out the door. The bus left a minute later.

Sighing Sora searched for a spot on the overcrowded, overheated bus. Sadly every peeling leather seat was taken.

"Hey, cutie." Sora stiffened. He turned to see a rather tall blonde boy wearing a long white coat, blue shirt, and a black woolen cap. He grinned and patted his lap. "You can come sit with me" His friends laughed. Sora turned an angry red

"Shut up asshole!" The blonde boy grinned like a shark.

"You might want to watch your asshole, asshole." Sora gulped. The boy began to stand up, towering over him. Sora inched away as he came closer. Then a hand came down on Sora's shoulder.

"Why don't you hit on someone your own size?" Sora looked over his shoulder to see Riku standing behind him, glaring at the blond teen. The boy smirked.

"Why might you be here, Riku? Surely the dream of all high school girls should be at football camp right now?" Riku smiled serenely.

"Oh, Seifer, I couldn't let you go away without me. It just wouldn't be the same you know?" Seifer snorted.

"Whatever man. Just make sure to watch your playtoy's back, or I might be on it next time you see him." He walked back to his seat. Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Riku"

"Anytime."

"Wait……Why _are_ you here?" Riku smiled coyly down at Sora.

"To keep an eye on my best friend"

"But…Riku…you have a girlfriend. Why are you going to an antigay camp when you're already perfect?" Riku softened, and leaned into Sora some.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun without me." His arms came around and held Sora tight. Sora felt all tingly inside. _Did he…?_ They were suddenly smacked in the back of their heads at the same time.

"Ah…the smell of testosterone in the morning." Riku swung around.

"What the hel-"He stopped talking and gaped. In fact, most everyone was gaping.

Before them stood a six foot two man in minister's robes, with a sun shaped clasp at the neck holding it together. He towered over even Riku, who was the tallest in their school. The long black reached down to his upper calves. He wore black boots with a white spiral design on the seams. He had red hair that fell down past his shoulder, and eyes of the purest green. Sora turned cautiously, and looked up into the man's face.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said. The man smiled.

"Why thank you, Sora." Sora smiled, but Riku let his jaw drop further. _How did he know Sora's name?_ Sora beamed.

"Now boys, lets not have a bad start to this trip. We should all thank the Lord we were blessed to be here and meet one another." Seifer and Riku snorted at the same time. "In fact, I'd like everyone to bow their heads and tell Him how thankful you are to be here today."

One other blonde haired boy in blue shorts and a yellow open neck shirt cried, "Why should we be grateful to be here? Our parents can't accept us for who we are, so they try to force us to change! You're telling us to be happy for that?" The minister walked back to him and shoved him down to the ground. He pulled out a bottle of clear water and dumped it on the lad's head, and placed his hand on top of it. The boy went silent and then started gasping. He dropped to all fours breathing hard. Then he uttered, "I….am (gasp)….t-thank…full."

The minister smiled.

"Very good."

When he turned around everyone had their heads bowed in prayer.

The bus soon arrived at camp and we all silently piled off. The minister hummed a tuneless tune to himself and twitched two fingers for us to follow him. We obeyed quickly. The boy, Tidus was his name, was watching the minister with hungry eyes. It made Sora and Riku wonder what exactly he had done to him.

After a short walk they arrived at a small bluff overlooking a lake.

"Drop your things boys; you won't need them anymore." Every bag fell instantly. The minister might have chuckled. They all stood assembled behind him, but the minister was in no hurry.

"Boys, I would like to welcome you to a summer most of you won't ever forget. Or remember for that matter." He turned around, letting the breeze blow his hair back away from his face. "My name is Aidel, and it is my sworn duty to help you all." He put a hand on top of the clasp that held his robe together and clutched it tightly._Not more heart wrenching prayers to God._ Thought Sora.

"Strip." He let the clasp fall.


	4. Let's Have Some Fun

**A/N:** When I reached parts I needed to stop and think about what to do next, I played this game called 7 Wonders. In it you're matching runes in threes to release these blocks so the builder guys can come pick em up and make whatever wonder you're working on. However, if you don't give them bricks fast enough, they begin to protest and wave little signs at you. There is also this woman who comes slinking in to distract your workers. I wondered about that for a moment, then realized all of the workers have these lecherous grins on all the time. I came to the realization that I had hired a bunch of perverts.

Should you wish to play it, got to It's there somewhere.

**Disclaimer:** Squenix owns everybody. That is, until I kidnap the president and force him to give the company to me.

* * *

There are strange things you will see in your time. No doubt they will leave a mark on you for the rest of your life. However, its is very unexpected that you will see a man with bright red hair in a matching bright red bikini smiling at you, telling you to jump into a lake and go swimming with him.

After revealing his unusual undergarments, the minister had swan dived off the bluff into the lake, then hiked his way back up to the group still standing frozen. Hands on his hips, he smiled down at his charges.

"Well, hop in boys!"

"B-b-but, I can't swim!" cried one boy looking over the edge.

"I hate the water!" shouted the one next to him. The minister came up behind them and picked both up, so one was under each arm.

"Boys, boys! That's why we're here! To learn to be more at ease with the world around us, and you can only learn to be at ease by experiencing such matters first hand!" He threw them both over the cliff into the water. Then brushed his hands off, mission accomplished! He whipped around and grinned a wolfish grin.

"Who's next?"

_The water isn't so bad_, thought Riku. _In fact, it's nice and cool. Perfect for a hot day. _He looked over at Sora, who was happily playing tag with the blonde boy form earlier, Tidus. Sora wore his blue swim trunks that he bought last year, the ones that showed off his nicely muscled legs. _No, this isn't too bad at all. _Suddenly, something bright red and wet smacked him in the face. He slowly pulled it off as he heard laughing behind him.

"Oh, I am sooooooooooooo sorry Riku. Someone liberated me of my bathing suit!" Riku turned to scowl at the minister, but was at a loss for words when he discovered the redheaded wonder that was stark naked behind him. _Right_ behind him. "I'm probably just going to put it on the shore, but you're welcome to keep it if you like." Someone snickered in the distance. Turning bright red, Riku gingerly held out the tiny red thing for the minister to take. Grinning still, Aidel marched away. "Setzer! It's not a very nice thing to take people's swimsuits off! Don't do it to me again!"

"Does that mean I can do it to someone else?" asked Setzer slyly.

"As long as I didn't see it." The boys whistled and jeered. _What kind of Jesus camp is this?_ Riku was about to pose this question the minister, but was stopped by someone jumping on his back.

"Riku! Riku! Are you having fun?"

"I am now."

"What?"

"Oh, uh…nothing. Yes I am having fun, are you?" Sora's face lit up.

"Of course I am! By the way, have you talked to Tidus yet? I was asking him about that stuff the minister dumped on him earlier. You should hear what he has to say." _Hmm, time for a little Nancy Drew-ing._ I followed Sora over to Tidus. He wore a small smile on his face, but his eyes weren't smiling. They were hungry. I waded over and held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Riku." The boy gripped my hand quickly then dropped it. I was tempted to check for something on it.

"Tidus." He stumbled out.

"So, Tidus, what happened earlier? On the bus." He shook himself briefly.

"He…he threw that…stuff…on me. It tasted really sweet, but when I swallowed some of it, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I had such a great amount of energy, I couldn't control it and I collapsed. The whole time I heard this strange voice in my head, telling me it would be alright and I would be ok."

Something about that didn't seem right. However, the conversation ended there, because the minister was calling everyone out of the lake.

"Boys, it's time to head to the cabins. Once we reach the area I'll hand out room assignments. Each cabin will have four boys and one priest to act as your counselor. While you are here, there will be games and competitions, so work with your cabin members to create a name, motto, and anything else personalized you want. I too will be a counselor. All your packs have been placed in your cabins. Before we go to the cabins though, let's all eat!" We squashed our way off to the mess hall, the redheaded wonder leading us. His bathing suit was still missing.

* * *

We had some really juicy grilled salmon and green beans for dinner with pomegranate juice to drink. We said prayers twice once before and once after. Riku made faces both times.

Overall, it wasn't that bad of an anti-gay camp. There had been no exorcisms, and no one had died. Not to mention, Riku was here. The minister was sitting right beside Riku and a boy with short, spiky brown hair named Leon. He ate about twice as much as both of them put together. The minister was trying to talk to them, but Riku just ignored him, and Leon treated him with cold indifference. I was sadly sitting next to Setzer, who was trying once again to hit on me. I decided to try Leon's tactic on Setzer, since Riku's wasn't working on him. The minister began to stand up.

"I will now announce your cabin assignments! You'll find them if you walk out of here and go right a little ways." There was silence. The minister smirked. "In Cabin #1, there is …" He began listing off everyone's cabins. I crossed my fingers that Riku and I would be in the same one. I started to let my mind wander while the minister was talking. I recalled what caused this whole mess, when Riku and I were caught kissing. At first, it was really weird, but as it had gone on, it felt kind of…good. There was also the dream the night before. That had felt good too, even when Riku was forcing me. So maybe he really was…

"In cabin #7, Sora, Setzer, and Sephiroth." _Uh-oh…_

"Hey, pretty boy!" called Setzer. "Look who's got your boyfriend now!" he taunted at Riku. Riku balled his hands into fists, ready to rearrange Setzer's nose.

"In cabin #8, Riku, Leon, and Cloud. I will be your counselor." Riku flinched, and Leon, about five meters away, did as well. They both turned to glare at the minister.

"I'll bet he planned that." muttered Riku under his breath. Setzer was laughing at him again. So, Riku strode across the green and slugged Setzer in the face. I was starting to get nervous. I had never met this Sephiroth guy but Setzer was a problem. Without Riku to protect me…

Someone tapped my shoulder. It was a boy with spiky blonde hair and black clothes. He was frowning at me.

"You're Sora?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Watch out for Sephiroth. He may seem nice at first, but he always has a devious plan up his sleeve. I would know, I've been dealing with him for five years." I looked at him suspiciously. _Why is he warning me? I don't even know him._

"Why tell me?" I asked out loud.

"Because, he tries to destroy your light, if you let him. He's only here to cause pain for others. He will try to brainwash you, because he's not one of us. He's one of them. One of the people who own this place." I could only shiver. His words dragged on my heart.

"Are you here to protect us then?" I inquired.

"Sort of. But I have to go now. Remember, be careful." He turned to walk away. Then something crossed my mind.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I ran to catch him. "Will you look after Riku for me? I don't want him to get hurt either." The boy turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye. I think his mouth turned up at the corners.

"Sure." He replied. I watched him walk off. He went to go stand by Leon, who was leaning against the mess hall's wall. The other boy leaned with him.

"So you've met Cloud." came a voice behind me. I whirled around to find Riku smiling at me. I smiled back

"That's Cloud, huh? He seems like a nice cabin buddy to have." I said. "I bet you and he and Leon will have all kinds of fun." Riku pulled a comically sad face.

"So you won't miss me then? I suppose I should go and write some depressing poetry and stare at the clouds for hours. Maybe even put on some sad music." I grabbed his jacket and yanked him down to my eye level. Then I glared into his eyes.

"That's not funny!" I cried. "You know I wish you could be in my cabin! How am I supposed to keep Setzer at bay?" Riku began playing an invisible violin. "Won't you miss me Riku?" Riku put down his violin.

"Sora, I can't express in enough words how much I will miss you." He put his hands on both sides of my face and met my gaze. I felt like squirming, but I also felt really warm. His face was so close to mine. Then he leaned across those few centimeters and kissed me sweetly.

"Now, now, what's this?" said another voice. It was oily and felt like grease sliding over me. The boy behind us, or rather man behind us had long silver hair that came down to his knees. His clothes were black pants, a gray shirt and a darker gray jacket over top of that. His shirt was open all the way down to his sternum, showing a good deal of muscle on his chest. His smile was full of much too many teeth. Riku put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I forgot about the other man for a moment and let Riku's smell drift into my nose.

"Do you need something?" he asked the man. I looked up at Riku. His face was stony cold.

"No, not at all. I was only passing by." The man grinned at us and then walked away. I couldn't really tell, but it looked like he was headed in the direction of Minister Aidel. Riku pulled me back around to face him.

"I didn't see him on the bus. I wonder who he is." he mused aloud. I suddenly slumped against Riku's chest. I felt very tired. Riku ruffled my hair. "It's been a long day huh?" he asked. I could only nod into his shirt. "Maybe I can sneak you into my cabin for tonight." But his plans were soon thwarted.

"RIKU!" came the outraged shriek. It was the minister. "What have you done to Setzer?!"

* * *

**A/N:** well, things get a little more serious in here, no? There are some funny things as well, but the underlying plots are starting to emerge. A LOT of characters came and went. There will be more next time. Hopefully I will be able to update slightly more often now that school is being nice and going lax on the work. Maybe i pushed things a bit too fast.

Ya I did.


End file.
